This patent is directed to an adapter, and, in particular, to an adapter configured to facilitate connection to a vial.
Pharmaceutical products may be packaged in any of a number of different containers for storage and use. For example, the products may be pre-filled into syringes, or pre-mixed in flexible bags. These products may also be disposed in rigid-walled or semi rigid-walled containers having a stopper or valve held in place on one end by a seal or crimp ring. These containers may be referred to as vials or cartridges, although in this document they will be referred to collectively as vials.
As set forth in more detail below, the present disclosure sets forth an improved adapter embodying advantageous alternatives to conventional devices and methods.